New Year, New Start
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: As requested, the first chapter of a story I've had sitting around. Not sure where I'm going with it yet, but I love to hear what you guys want to see happen. Mostly cannon with minor changes. Set trio's seventh year, post war. Let me know what you think.


A/N: I own nothing, except quite a few inches of snow on my car. Any and all mistakes are mine, I have no beta. Enjoy.

RLHGRLHG

*Hermione's p.o.v.

This is going to be that best year at Hogwarts we've ever had. Voldemort has been destroyed and Harry can finally get some peace. With Voldemort gone, the wizarding world is far more acception fo Half-bloods, muggleborns, and magical creatures. That is probably the best thing that could have happened. Why, you ask? Not only does it guarentee me a job for when I'm finished at Hogwarts, but it allows Remus to come back and teach.

The past few years during the war, Remus and I got very close. We never knew how much we had in common. We really are quite alike. Harry, Ron, and I are really excited that he's coming to teach for our last year. The rest of the school, with the exception of a few Slytherins, is looking forward to having him back as well.

I have a feeling that there is going to be a lot of romance in the air this year. Now that Voldemort's gone, Harry has agreed to start publically dating Ginny. I'm happy for them. They're perfect for each other. Ron said he's going to start looking for a girlfriend this year. Personally, I think he's still a little mad because I turned him down. Let's just think about this for a second, shall we? We're best friends and we fight like cats and dogs. Does he really think that a bit of us snogging is going to change that? DOn't get me wrong, I love Ron, just not the way he wants me to. We're just oo different, I don't care what they say about opposites attracting.

As for me, dating is the last thing in my mind right now. My gameplan for this year is to make sure Harry finally gets some rest, get the boys to study for their N.E.W.T.s, and to get the highest N.E.W.T. grades in Hogwarts history. Okay, so maybe I have a bit much on my plate, but I'll be able to handle it... I think.

RLHGRLHG

*Remus' p.o.v.

I don't think I could be happier right now if I tried. Thanks to Voldemort's downfall, I've been requested to go back to one of my favorite places in the world. I think what I'm looking forward to the most is being able to spend my time with the trio. Hermione and I have become very close over the past two years. Surprisingly we have a lot in common. If I didn't know any better, I would say she's my other half. It seems to me like we think on the same wavelength. We always know what the other is thinking or if something's wrong. She's the only thing that kept me sane after Sirius's death. I know that she's going to do well for herself when she leaves Hogwarts. The entire ministry is practically begging for her.

Anyway, back on topic. I'm in my room packing. It's our last night in Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow morning we leave for Hogwarts. I'll be taking the Hogwarts Express as a precaution. Even though Voldemort is gone, there are still a few Death Eaters out there. I don't mind though. I'll have a few more hours with the trio as Remus. After that I'll be known as Professor Lupin. Believe me, I love teaching. It's just that it's going to be a little different having to be so formal with the kids.

I finish packing and get ready for bed. It's hot in the old house, so I dress in only a pair of crimson pajama pants. It would be suicide to even attempt wearing a shirt to bed. I crawl under the covers and stare at the ceiling. I'm excited and nervous about going back tomorrow and am having problems shutting off my mind for the night.

I've been laying in bed for hours. I roll over to look at the clock. It's just before midnight. Shit! I know if I don't fall asleep soon, I'll be up all night. With that thought I head downstairs in hopes my guilty pleasure will help me get to sleep. It's no secret. I have an unhealthy obsession with chocolate. even on hot summer nights, hot chocolate can still help me get to sleep. I walk down the stairs, turn towards the kitchen door, and stop inmy tracks.

There before me, bathed in the light of the three-quarters full moon, is Hermione. I can't believe that it's her. She looks like an angel. Of course I've always thought she was beautiful,but this... This is just, wow. She's wearing nothing but white lace boy-cut panties and a cami the same exact color as my pajama bottoms. Her chocolate brown curls are cascading down her back in perfect ringlets. I feel something deep insside me stir and I"m confused. I've never felt this way before, especially about her. I hear Moony howl and whine in the back of my mind, obviously agreeing with me that she looks like a godess.

Wait... Oh my god! What's wrong with me. This is Hermione I"'m thinking about here. This shouldn't be going through my mind. I'm twenty years her senior and her friend. She trust me and I've enjoyed having her around. I don't want to lose that. But... Merlin! She jsut looks so beautiful. She is of legal age I guess, so if she consents, it should be okay... Shouldn't it? I notice her starting to turn around; I think she's spotted me. Oh Shit! What am I supposed to do?

"Hi Remus. What are you doing up so late? I didn't wake you, did I?", she said. I could see she was concered I was awake. Her eyes are so amazing. Full of concern and compassion and... something else. Was that worry? What should she have to worry about? She helped the Boy-Who-Lived save the world from Vodemort, only has one year left at school, has the two best friends a person could ask for, and has hundreds of future employers lined up at her door. With that said, what could possibly be wrong?

"Don't worry Mione, you didn't wake me. I had trouble getting to sleep to begin with. I'm just thinking about going back tomorrow and can't seem to clear my mind. Why are you still awake, though?" I hoped my answer calmed her a bit. I can tell she's really freaked out about something and I want to know what it is.

"No, Remus, it's okay. I don't want to bug you with my problems. They aren't important anyway."

"Of course theyre important, Hermione. Have a seat and I'll make some hot chocolate. Okay?" She nodded her head in response. How could she think that I wouldn't care about her problems. As I'm making the hot chocolate, I turn around and look at her. Seeing her so sad, I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go... Hold it! Where did that come from? Why am I feeling like this? I've always been protective of Mione, but I've never acted like this. The more I think about it, the more I realize. I'm in love with her.

RLHGRLHG

*Hermione's p.o.v.

As Remus starts making his speciality hot chocolate, I make my way to the kitchen table and sit down on one of the hard wooden chairs. I'm hot, tired, and confused. I'm not confused at Remus' motives, exactly, but more confused at Remus himself. Yes, we've been getting closer as the months go by, but I confess that I've never felt more confused about what we have than I do right now. Remus looks...well. There's no other way to put it I suppose. Remus looks gorgeous. The moonlight is doing wonderful things for his tan, musceled chest. The scars that cover it distract from the perfectness of his body, but not necessarily in a bad way. They add to his character. I've always known that Remus was quite the attractive man, everyone knew it. If he knew that number of girls he effected when he was a teacher, well, let's just say his face would be redder than Ron's hair for weeks. For the longest time, it was something that I knew but never really thought about until now. For example, the Weasley twins have always been attractive, but have I ever wanted anything with them? No. It's just something that you're aware of. Like...admiring a painting in an art gallery. But now, with Remus, I can't exactly say the same thing without lying to myself.

RLHGRLHG

A/N: Hey everybody. I wasn't sure whether or not to wait to put this up, but I thought what the hell and posted it anyway. Its not much, but I'll figure out somewhere to take it. Just a bit of an opener. Hopefully more soon. I'm not crazy about the title, so let me know if you've got something better and if it was a good start. I'm open to any and all suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
